


no time to die.

by sinesole



Series: nct agent au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Field Agent Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Mentions of Blood & Injury, Spies & Secret Agents, Tech Agent Huang Ren Jun, Worried Huang Ren Jun, kind of pre relationship?, they are very much into each other but also very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinesole/pseuds/sinesole
Summary: The usually pristine living room is littered with papers as Renjun is perched on the couch, vacantly staring at whatever's playing on the TV. After direct orders from Doyoung, he was quite unceremoniously forced out of the tech branch, even if he wanted to stay and wait for Haechan's arrival. Chenle must have slipped that the older was working for over twenty hours now with a barely cat nap in between — and as one would expect, Doyoung had firmly ordered Renjun to go home and take a break.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: nct agent au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	no time to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I took a break from writing for a year, and it's been even longer since I've written a fanfiction and posted it, so I really hope this is alright ♡
> 
> I love NCT so so much and spy stories have always been my favourite! I've been thinking about this au for a while now and recently got the courage to write something in it. I have bits and pieces of more of this au in my mind, with definitely more Renhyuck, as well as other NCT members, so please do let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more of it!

The usually pristine living room is littered with papers as Renjun is perched on the couch, vacantly staring at whatever's playing on the TV. After direct orders from Doyoung, he was quite unceremoniously forced out of the tech branch, even if he wanted to stay and wait for Haechan's arrival. Chenle must have slipped that the older was working for over twenty hours now with a barely cat nap in between — and as one would expect, Doyoung had firmly ordered Renjun to go home and take a break.

While nothing short of a workaholic, Renjun is considerably alright at taking care of himself on regular days. These last couple of days, however, had been anything but normal. They are used to dealing with unforeseen consequences in missions, it comes with their line of work— but this one proved itself to be particularly challenging. At every twist and turn, it was consistently on the binge of turning into a disaster and getting Haechan's cover blown. As the tech agent in Haechan's ear, Renjun had been mortified, fingers flying over the keyboard, trying to find ways out for the other, and reaching out to agency assets to get help on the field.

Even Donghyuck's usually cheerful and light-hearted demeanour over the comms was dimmed, which certainly did not help the worry that threatened to take over Renjun. In the end, it took him longer than he would have liked to find a way out for agent Haechan, and he only let himself relax and take a deep breath when Donghyuck was on a plane heading for Seoul. 

Once the field agent was secure and on his way back home, Renjun hadn't even considered not waiting for him, even if he hadn't slept for two days now and the plane would take at least five hours more. He was hellbent on staying until it was Doyoung entering the tech branch and levelling him with a stern gaze. And in the end, he couldn't say no to the director of internal affairs, though he would have a talk with Chenle once this was over. The younger tech agent pointedly did not meet his eyes while Doyoung was there, which was enough indication that it was who tipped him off, one way or another.

And now, many hours later in his apartment, there is no way Renjun can sleep, even if the clock nears four am and he is terribly sleep deprived. When he first made it back home, he had showered and picked on some take out, trying to get a sense of normalcy. Even then, he knew sleep would evade him, and quickly shifted to working on the classified case files he managed to snatch from the agency, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. However, that was a few hours ago, before he shifted into a state between consciousness and drowsiness. A re-run of a k-drama is running on the tv as he blankly stares at it, one hand petting the cat snuggled next to his legs.

The condo is quiet except for the low mumblings coming from the TV, so when the doorbell rings, it's loud and unexpected. Renjun almost jumps from where he's seated, eyes widening, suddenly more alert. The pet next to him huffs and moves to lie on the other side of the couch as he stands up, trying to figure out who it might be, if it's possibly an intruder. As much as he isn't the one for guns, there is one in the drawer of his bedside table— but then again, he highly doubts someone with ill intent would ring the doorbell in the first place.

It doesn't take long for him to make it to the door, and once he looks through the peephole, he is met with a sight that feels like a mirage. It takes him seconds to take a step back and pull the door open in a rush, eyes wide as saucers as he takes in the field agent standing in front of him. 

"Hyuck? What are you — what are you doing here?" His fingers dig into the doorframe as he fights not to reach out like his instincts are telling him. Just with a mere glance at the agent, it's easy to see that he is still wearing his suit from the mission, which has surely seen better days. Not even dry cleaning can save it at this point, but that's the last thing Renjun cares about as he takes him in, the way that he's leaning against the wall, favouring one foot, the way bandages peek out from the collar of his once white shirt, stained with red now.

"You didn't check in with the med branch?" It's more of a statement than a question, since it looks like the agent might just fall asleep on his feet. And if he had gone to the agency, Renjun knows Kun would never let Donghyuck leave the medical branch like this.

"- _didn't want to go-_ " When the agent finally speaks, it's barely louder than a mumble, and Renjun has to strain to hear him properly. The worry that was at bay rises at full force now, and he finally stops fighting his instincts to reach out, one hand grasping the shoulder void of bandages, his touch gentle yet firm.

"What do you mean you didn't want to go? What if- what if you're injured worse than you think— or if —" His voice rises high, frayed at the edges. The cold composure of the Tech Agent Huang Renjun has disappeared completely by now, mask cracked as he barely holds it together, on the edge of spiralling further. 

"Were you worried about me, agent?" Hyuck lets out, never the one to miss the chance to tease the other. However, the fact that he is quieter tells more about how rattled he actually is. Renjun, on the other hand, splutters at the question, nonsensical sounds coming out of his mouth as he tries to argue, albeit it's clear that he won't win this one. It's then that Hyuck sighs and shakes his head, reaching out to pull him in a tight hug. From the corner of his eye, Renjun spots the beginnings of a fond smile on his face, which is at odds with the mindset he is in at the moment.

"It's fine — _I'm fine_ — they patched me up on the plane, and the agency can wait for another day, _Injunnie_." If it was any other situation, the nickname would usually get a rise out of the tech agent, but he's much too content about the embrace he finds himself in. Tension slowly seeps out of his body as he rests his head on Hyuck's shoulder, the one without bandages, and his fingers clutch the back of his jacket.

It's quiet after that as they stand at the entrance of Renjun's apartment. The latter takes in Hyuck's scent tainted with the smell of smoke and iron. His eyes are firmly shut, just making sure that the other is there, and that he's alright. On the other side, Hyuck rests his chin on top of the mop of black hair, slightly damp from the shower, and lets himself relax too. 

After Renjun's completely sure he has composed himself— at least to the point that he won't tear up (he knows he won't hear the end of that) — he pulls back, inviting him properly to the condo. "You look like you need a shower, food, and a good nap. In that order, mhm?"

A laugh leaves Hyuck's lips at that, a sound that brightens up the room, and he nods, raising his hand in mock salute. "Yes, sir." His hand falls to his side as he makes it inside, and under the lights of the living room, it's easier to see how exhausted he looks. Next to the few scratches on his face, there are purple bags under his eyes, and the sight of it makes Renjun's heart squeeze in his chest.

"Do you need help?" He asks without thinking, much too tired himself to pick up on what else that could insinuate. Donghyuck, however, is quick to pick up on it, and a grin spreads across his face. Albeit it's dimmer than usual, it's still quite Cheshire-like. "Is Huang Renjun offering to shower with me?"

"What— _you_ —" It takes half a second for Renjun to scowl, cheeks tinted red as he picks up a pillow from the couch, aiming to hit the other with no force behind it. "Get your mind out of the gutter for once —-" It results in a cackle from Donghyuck as he evades the pillow swiftly, rushing to the bathroom as he exclaims with a grin. 

"I'm injured! Stop, stop — _Injunnie is so mean_ —" Even if Renjun can't see his face, it isn't hard to realize the other has slipped into aegyo mode. Donghyuck pouts at him from the entrance of the bathroom, and manages to close the door just as a pillow flies towards him.

Renjun sighs while there's a smile on his face, one that he doesn't even attempt to hide. It's just him and his cat staring at him now, and he takes a deep breath in relief before heading to the kitchen to prepare something quick for Donghyuck to eat.

* * *

It's an hour later that they find themselves in the same bed. After eating some leftovers and getting prepped for bed, it was quite awkward as Donghyuck lingered near Renjun's bedroom and the guest bedroom. However, Renjun was too tired to think much on it, and acted on his instincts for once. His fingers wrapped around Donghyuck's wrist and he swiftly pulled him into his own bedroom, careful of the other's injuries before pulling him close.

Even if his eyes are closed now, he feels like he can sense Donghyuck's smile just before he speaks. "Who knew our _Injunnie_ was a cuddler?" A huff leaves Renjun's lips in response, not even bothering to open his eyes and look up from where his head is resting on Hyuck's shoulder. "Tell anyone and I'll send your browser history to the entire agency." It pulls a small laugh from the other, his chest moving up and down under Renjun's cheek.

"Alright, _alright_ , it's a secret." Donghyuck lets out, eyes slowly slipping shut, his uninjured arm wrapping around Renjun as he finds a comfortable spot. Just as he is about to bid him goodnight, he hears the other speak. 

"Don't do that again, please." It is terribly vulnerable in a way he has never heard from Renjun, and it pulls at his heartstrings. It reminds him once again how terrible the mission had been, and more importantly, how he knew he had to come back home. 

"I'll do my best, Injunnie. Sleep now."

Renjun accepts it as a good enough answer as he hums, pulling him slightly closer. "Goodnight, Hyuck."


End file.
